


Slasher

by NinjaSniperKitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gabe digs it anyway, Halloween, Jack really likes candy, Jack tries to be a sexy serial killer but fails, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSniperKitty/pseuds/NinjaSniperKitty
Summary: “I’m gonna start running and if you can catch me, my candy’s all yours.  Sound good?”Jack's interest is immediately piqued. He's never been one to turn down a good challenge. “What, like in those horror movies you like so much?”“Exactly like that.”“I guess that makes you my victim, then.” Jack chuckles and leans forward to press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. “I'm game.”





	Slasher

It’s 11:15 by the time they're finally leaving the annual Overwatch Halloween party. It's earlier than usual, but Jack blames that on the fact that they're all getting older and that their bedtime was supposed to be about three hours ago. Everyone had been ready to call it a night by about 10:00, but McCree had been persistent about getting another round of scary stories in.

There's a full moon out—befitting of a Halloween night. Despite the time of day, Jack can see ahead of himself clear as day. The air is crisp with the beginnings of a winter chill.

Jack is digging through his grocery bag full of candy. Halloween is the one time of the year where he can allow himself to eat nothing but junk, and this year he scored big. Everyone except Torbjörn and McCree had brought a bag of candy to share (McCree brought a bottle of whiskey instead—typical) and they had split it up amongst themselves at the end of the night. Ana hadn't wanted any, citing that she had already picked through Fareeha’s candy, and had given Jack her share. Oh yeah, this much candy was going to last him for the next year.

Jack glances up to find Gabriel watching him. He still has that ridiculous white vampire mask on, but Jack can feel his eyes on him. “What?” he snaps.

“Nothing. Just find it hilarious that a man in his 40s is more excited about a bag of candy than most kids.”

Jack sneers at that.

“Nothing wrong with being excited for candy,” Gabe continues. ”It's kind of cute coming from you of all people.”

Jack lightly pushes him, sending Gabe almost sprawling into the nearby flower bed. “Says the man who started decorating for Halloween mid-September and hand-made _both_ of our Halloween costumes.”

“Touché.” They walk down the stone path towards the building’s parking lot. “To be fair, though, I worked my ass off on yours. I don't know if you've ever worked with leather before, but I broke about three needles on the jacket alone.”

“It's a nice costume,” Jack concedes. ”Well-fitting. Nicer than anything I could find in a Halloween store by far. Your, uh, seamstress skills never cease to amaze me, Gabe.” The Blackwatch commander had made him a costume based off of old slasher films from the 1980s. He had never been a huge fan of horror movies; he saw enough bloodshed as it was. But it was obvious that Gabe had put a lot of time and effort into it, so here he was, dressed up as a serial killer with his vampire boyfriend.

“But since you're more into the dressing up aspect of Halloween… Can I have your Crunch Bar?” Jack asks.

Gabe fixes him with a look, as if he’s just asked him the most unreasonable thing in the world. “No. Full size candy bars are like gold on Halloween. Even you should know that.”

“But Gabe, you know they're my favorite!”

“And you have your own!”

“Yeah, but I want _two_ of them.” Jack smiles at the other man, a shit-eating grin on his face. “The SEP brochure back in the day even said that I need double the calories of the average human. Unless you want me to starve…”

Gabe rolls his eyes at that. “You’re a piece of work, Morrison.”

“I know.”

“Tell you what. I'll make you a deal, _Slasher_.” Gabe approaches him, grabs the lapels of his jacket. He has a smug look on his face. “I’m gonna start running and if you can catch me, my candy’s all yours. If not, I get yours. Sound good?”

Jack's interest is immediately piqued. He's never been one to turn down a good challenge, especially one that could net him a free candy bar. He quirks an eyebrow. “What, like in those horror movies you like so much?”

“Exactly like that. But y’know, hopefully without the murder in the end.”

“I guess that makes you my victim, then.” Jack chuckles and leans forward to press a kiss to Gabriel's forehead. “I'm game. I could use a good run to burn off all that junk I ate earlier. But at the same time, this doesn't seem fair to you, what with me being faster and all.”

“Humble as always.” Gabe pokes him on the exposed part of his chest before stepping away. “If you're worried about it, then why don't you give me a twenty-second head start? To make it fair.”

“Hm.” Jack has to think about this. It would definitely make it more fair… He relents. “Alright. I’ll give you a head start. How long do you have to dodge me for before you win?”

“Let’s say… half an hour. That sound good to you?”

“Sounds good to me.” That would be plenty of time to catch the other man. He'll, he could probably do it in ten, if he was being honest. “Typical childhood tag rules: no going inside buildings, no timeout, no calling for Angela to come save you.” Jack smiles at that.

“I can do that.” Gabriel undoes the clasps that hold his coat together at his chest and folds the garment before setting it down on the ground next to his mask, leaving him in his black under armor with the white dress shirt showing beneath. He  starts stretching in place.

Only once he's sure Gabe is done stretching and seems itching to start does Jack look down at the watch on his wrist. The illuminated numbers flash 11:25 at him. “Alright, if I can’t catch you before 11:55, you win.” He shoots him a devious teeth-baring smile. “You’ve got twenty seconds. _Run_.”

Gabriel needs no further convincing. Like that, he's off. The sound of his footsteps gradually fade as Jack starts to count to twenty in his head.

_One, two..._

Gabriel Reyes is by no means a slow man. Compared to the average human, they were both light years faster. A shit ton of chemicals pumped into your bloodstream would do that to you.

But he’s still faster.

_Nineteen, twenty._

Adrenaline courses through his veins as he takes off. Gabriel is a pinpoint in the distance; he's chosen to take refuge in the cover of the nearby forest, as if that would somehow give him an advantage. The crisp night air fills his desperate lungs as Jack makes a straight beeline for the forest. By the time he reaches the trees, he can no longer see Gabe’s dark form amidst the trees, but he can hear the sound of leaves crunching beneath his boots in the distance.

The leaves on the forest floor make staying upright difficult. On more than one occasion does Jack almost fall on his face. Thankfully he manages to get his feet back under him and keep pushing forward. The trees are just sparse enough to allow the moonlight to reach the forest floor, illuminating his way. Jack is grateful for it because this would be a hell of a lot harder to do in pitch black.

He’s gaining ground on him, now. They must have been running for at least a mile now and he can tell that Gabe is starting to get tired. He's starting to slow down and Jack can only hope that stops to take a breather soon. With newfound energy, Jack goes into an all-out sprint.

He’s dodging the trees and shrubs and debris that litter the forest floor when he suddenly notices that he can no longer hear the Blackwatch commander’s footsteps. He gives the forest a sweeping glance and he can no longer see his silhouette in the moonlight, either. There’s no way he could have gotten so far ahead of him! Jack runs to the last place he spotted Gabe and stops, perplexed.

The chill wind feels nice on his heated skin, cooling the sweat that had started to gather on his chest. His face is on fire beneath the mask. He can't wait until he can finally take the damn thing off.

Jack pauses and just stands there, watching. It's hard to hear anything past his labored breathing and the sound of his blood pounding in his ears. Movement catches the corner of his eye and he turns to get a better look at it. He can see the silver studs of Gabe’s boots reflecting light from just under the leaves of a shrub.

Hiding instead of running. Not a half bad idea. He probably wouldn't have even known he was hiding there on a darker night. But unfortunately, this wasn’t his night.

Jack approaches the shrub, his footfalls on the crunching leaves underfoot deafeningly loud in the stillness of the woods. He stops right in front of it and crouches. From there, he can see that there is a small clearing in between the branches that Gabe had crawled in between. A good spot. With a wicked grin, Jack grabs him by the ankle, plants his feet on the ground, and pulls.

“Gotcha!”

Gabe lets out a loud yelp as he is dragged out from the Bush, grabbing desperately at anything he can get a hold of. It isn't enough, though, and Jack manages to dodge his flailing just enough to get him on his back and pin him by sitting on his chest. After several attempts at punching him in the face, Gabe eventually stops struggling and lets his arms flop to the side. Defeated.

“Looks like the slasher wins!” Jack smiles down at Gabe from behind the mask. That Crunch Bar was as good as his! He was going to savor eating it in front of him.

Gabe’s pupils are blown, his eyes black pools in the darkness of the woods. His chest is heaving heavily. Jack shifts his weight from his chest to his hips to let him catch his breath easier.

Something hard brushes against his ass.

It’s a good thing that he has that mask on so that Gabe can’t see how red his face turns at the realization that he is  _very_ hard.

“ _Oh_ ,” is all Jack manages to get out and his lips are suddenly uncomfortably dry. He looks from the tent in Gabe’s leather pants to his face and back again, just to make sure.

The Blackwatch commander lets out a breathy chuckle. His lips twitch into some semblance of a smile. “Sorry.”

It only cements his suspicions. Everything starts falling into place in his mind.

“Are you…” he needs to think about his next words carefully, “uh, _into_ this?” He isn't quite sure what _this_ is, specifically. ”Gabe?”

He just shrugs and diverts his gaze, pretending to be interested in something in the distance. “I dunno. Maybe.” He dares to make glancing eye contact with him. “Why? Are you?”

“I mean, I’m definitely into _this.”_ He gestures towards Gabe’s hips. Jack waits several moments for a response from Gabe—anything—but he refuses to look at him again.

It never hurts to experiment, Jack supposes. He leans over Gabriel until his mouth is just by his ear. “Tap my arm twice if you want me to stop.”

_That_ gets him to look at him. His eyes are wide and dark and Jack can't help but admire the way they reflect the moonlight. He swallows hard.

Jack has to think about what he wants to do next. He's only seen a handful of slasher films in his lifetime and they had all bored him to death. They all followed the same basic trope, though. Excessive violence. Vulgarity. Cheesy dialogue. That last part he could _definitely_ do.

Jack draws the combat knife at his hip from its holster and holds it close to the other man’s neck. It's nowhere near close enough to nick his skin, but it's apparently enough because Gabriel lets out what he can only describe as an aroused whimper. It sounds strange coming from him of all people, but Jack decides that he wants to hear more of it. He draws in close again and does his best to sound intimidating. “I’ll kill you if you even think about screaming. Understand?”

Gabe carefully nods his head, being cautious to not let the blade any closer to his throat.

“Good.” Knife still in hand, Jack stands up. He feels intimidating standing over Gabe like this. An idea suddenly strikes him and he finds himself pressing the bottom of his boot to the outline of Gabriel's cock through his pants. He presses down slightly and Gabe lets out a small gasp, almost inaudible against the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. “Look at you, still hard as a rock. Bet you would love to take this—” he thinks for a moment, “—monster dick right now. Pathetic.” He presses down just a bit harder before pulling his boot away completely and Gabriel lets out a relieved sigh. “Get on your knees.”

Upon getting no response from the other man—just the same half-lidded stare—Jack reaches down and tangles his hand into the lapel of his shirt, dragging him up until his feet are no longer touching the ground before throwing him against the nearest tree.

His back hits the base of the tree trunk with a painful sounding thud, and Jack has to pause to make sure he's okay. Gabe notices his hesitation. Upon getting a shaky thumbs up from him, he’s back to lumbering towards him, knife in hand. Gabe tries to scrabble up and make a run for it, but he's faster. He grabs him by the back of the collar before he can even start to sprint and pulls him back to the ground. “ _On your knees,”_ Jack repeats with a growl, “or I’ll, uh, cut your legs off.”

Gabe obeys this time, pushing himself up of the ground and onto his knees before his feet. His breathing is still heavy. There's twigs and leaves stuck all over his fancy Halloween costume, and Jack can't help but find it kind of endearing.

He manages to undo his pants with one hand and pull out his half-hard cock. He gives it a few strokes, never taking his eyes off of Gabe’s face, before smacking him a few times on the side of his face with it. “Maybe if you do a decent job of sucking my dick I won't have to kill you at the end of the night. I’ll keep you chained up in a cage instead for me to use whenever I want, far away from here where no one will ever find you.” Jack holds the blade next to his face, more for intimidation than an actual threat. “Open.”

Without hesitation, Gabriel licks his lips and takes the head of him into his mouth. His mouth feels amazing wrapped around him, hot and wet and _perfect._ He still isn't sure about how he feels about the whole murderer roleplay thing, but if it makes Gabe happy and gets him head like this, he would do anything for him.

Gabe pulls off of him and starts to lap at the head of his cock instead. It feels nice, but it’s nowhere near enough attention for his liking. The Blackwatch commander shoots him a glance and he can see the corners of his mouth twitch around him into an attempted smirk and suddenly Jack knows all too well what the stubborn jackass is doing.

With his free hand, Jack reaches down and pinches his nose shut until it looks like he's about to explode and opens his mouth, gasping for air. Jack takes the opportunity to shove his cock deeper into his wet heat and can't resist the moan that comes spilling out of his mouth. Gabe takes it like a champ, almost taking him all the way to the base before he has to pull off again to keep from gagging. They do this several more times, each time Gabe is able to take him a bit more of him and for a bit longer. His cock isn't small by any means and he's not afraid to admit it, making it all the more impressive.

Jack catches movement in his periphery and sees Gabe pawing at his own erection through his leather pants. Still being cautious of the blade next to his face, he undoes his pants and pulls himself out. His cock is already leaking at the tip and Jack has to resist offering him a hand, as much as he'd like to. This was what Gabe wanted and he wasn't about to break scene just for that. The sound of the Blackwatch commander’s fist meeting his skin mixed with the wet squelching sound of his spit-coated lips wrapping around him filled the night air. Jack is glad that he must have chased Gabriel for at least a mile earlier—no people around to hear the desperate groans that are coming out of Gabe’s mouth now.

Jack can feel the heat starting to build in his lower stomach; he’s getting close. Rather than telling Gabe, however, he grabs the back of his head and starts thrusting his hips into his mouth to his heart’s content. Gabe lets out a surprised noise but otherwise takes it without a complaint, matching the speed of his own strokes to that of the violent thrusts.

“Ah—fuck!” Jack holds onto the back of Gabriel's head, keeping him from pulling off while he spills his load down his throat as a white-hot orgasm tears through his body. Gabe isn’t far behind. He manages to greedily swallow it down, a rumbling moan in his throat, before he’s spilling onto the leg of Jack’s pants. Jack watches through half-lidded eyes as Gabe’s eyes roll back. He’s a shaking mess by the time he's done and Jack releases his hold on the back of his head.

It takes him a few moments before he comes down from his post-orgasm high. A cut on Gabe’s cheek quickly snaps him out of it though and he’s crouching down to get a closer look.

“Shit,” Jack breathes. He unclasps the back of his mask and tosses it to the side. There’s a cut on Gabriel's face about an inch long. It doesn't look deep, but it’s starting to slowly ooze blood. “Shit, I’m so sorry, Gabe.” The knife must have accidentally nicked him when he wasn't paying attention!

Gabe waves a dismissive hand. “Don't be. That's the hardest I’ve come in a long time. Fuck, Jack...”

The Overwatch commander lets out a breathy chuckle. “That good, huh? I'm glad.”

“Mm.” Gabe yawns into the back of his hand.

“Might have to try this more often if it gets you that riled up. C’mere, let's get you back so we can get that cut cleaned up.” Jack slips his knife back into the holster at his hip and scoops the other man up into a bridal-style carry. His eyes are already closed by the time Jack manages to grab his mask from the pile of leaves it had landed in—might need that for later.

“Happy Halloween, Reyes.”

Jack can't help but chuckle at the incomprehensible mumbling that comes out of Gabe’s mouth in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Slasher 76 is the best 76 skin and I will FIGHT ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE


End file.
